Avengeance Disassembled
''Avengeance Disassembled ''is a 2014 fighting video game developed by NetherRealm Studios and Marvel Comics with published by Draconian Games and EA Games. If is the first part of the Avengeance series. Release on June 15, 2014 for PC, Dreamcast 2, PlayStation 4, Zeo, Wii U and Xbox One. The game will be similar to the Injustice. Gameplay ''Avengeance Disassembled ''will setting into fighting game above featuring of Injustice series, while needing gameplay similar doing for combat and the game will featuring 3D (If overcross all images was crypted). According the same gameplay of other fighting games, Avengeance was even haved many classes is should be right remains same 2D like Mortal Kombat and Brutal Fists as while is classes are prove it, btw is should be made one or two or three, combine ten classes means: Acrobat, Brute, Gunman, Healer, Knight, Magic, Speeder, Stealth, Tech '''and '''Warrior. Some counterparts of Avengeance is beign revealed at the cross over might haves some Talent Mode '''and somepoints as the brutal damages at the powerfull call '''Hyper Move, which is fulled Sakonten meter. A Sakonten meter is the most impress for Marvel at attacking while is fast enough, another featuring is Defendlock. At this defend will project at you block, when opponent hits with special moves, Defendlock will broken. Some enhanced version knows as Critical version '''arrival somepoint as the Marvel, like Battle Rhythm, to many times above signature moves will combines with '''Fighting Techniques, it will be similar to the Top Strife. An '''Extended Forced '''is a featuring at class will make at more improved like Injustice's Meter Burn version above to the Draconian. Similar to Injustice: Gods Among Us, if included Character Trait while beign made be right among power and abilities. An '''Dominated Marvel '''is the secret finishing move while you will defeat opponent. That levels and/or ranks are both in multiplayer only, which some arcade will gain here while story will came out soon. At story mode will tells what happens to Iron Man and Captain America while is beign civil war, at the moment, Kang is coming to seeking to Loki. Plot If take places between Marvel Cinematic Universe and Sony's Marvel Universe. Rosters Default * Abomination * Ant-Man * Beast * Beetle * Black Cat * Black Panther * Black Widow * Blade * Captain America * Captain Marvel * Collector (Sub-Boss) * Cyclops * Daredevil * Deadpool * Drax the Destroyer * Doctor Doom * Doctor Octopus * Doctor Strange * Electro * Elektra * Gambit * Gamora * Ghost Rider * Green Goblin * Hawkeye * Hulk * Human Torch * Iceman * Invisible Woman * Iron Fist * Iron Man * Juggernaut * Kang the Conqueror (Final Boss) * Lizard * Loki * Luke Cage * Magneto * Moon Knight * Mr. Fantastic * Mysterio * Mystique * Nightcrawler * Nova * Phoenix * Psylocke * Punisher * Red Skull * Rhino * Rogue * Rocket Raccoon & Groot * Sandman * Sentinel * She-Hulk * Spider-Man * Star-Lord * Storm * Taskmaster * Thing * Thor * Venom * Vulture * Wolverine Purchase * Cable * Carnage * Kraven the Hunter * Howard the Duck * M.O.D.O.K. * War Machine * Wasp * X-23 Arenas Default # Abandoned Cathedral # Asgard # Asteroid M # Avengers Tower # Baxter's Building # Castle Doom # Central Station # Daily Bugle # Hell's Kitchen # Kang's Timeship # New York City # New York Underworld # Oscorp # S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier # Sanctum Sanctorum # Seagate Prison # STARK Tower # The Raft # Wade's Apartment # Wakanda # X-Mansion # Xandar Purchase # Genosha # HYDRA Base # Savage Land # STARK Industries Development About this game will be 3rd party fighting game of Draconian Games as well then all. Add the teaser trailer for Avengeance Disassembled in November 2012, then i'll make gameplay trailer for all in March 2013, if you should be ready, there is multi characters around the game, as teaser included Daredevil, i should make trailer later. Well i make reveal trailer for Daredevil in July 5 2013 as well, if you know about Marvel Cinematic Universe? Sweet. There is the teaser charact-, oh no, oh my fucking god, is Venom! he is coming in August 23 2013, RUN FOR YOU LIFE! Get ready for Guardians of the Galaxy, even now there is only reveals any time, somewhere in September 14, 2013. Hey quess who he is???? We got two characters on trailer, Moon Knight and Lizard are coming in September 27. Ah a teaser, wait something not right,,,, Daily Bugle, well this is not should be "gasp", is Storm, she coming in October 5. There is another trailer named Iron Fist, if should be reveal sometimes in October 18 and here is another reveal trailer in November 6, Sinister Six is here are join the Disassembled, so this gonna be change i made graphic durring upgrades. Max: So basically, if anybody knows what looks about boss? Kang indeed, somepoint at the battlefield abo--. Deadpool: HOLD IT Max, did you forgot me? Dragon-Kid: Umm, wait Deadpool, you want into playable? Deadpool: Yes, i in the teaser, coming in November 23, 2013 as well then. Max: Deadpool, is not gonna idea with Draconian Games. Deadpool: Draconian Games you said? WOW sounds like amazing. Take you timers. Allright, so that's, oh wait, there is the story mode, in the story what happens to the others became the savage (except Wolverine and Venom, i though), across three appear in story trailer, Ant-Man and Blade with Black Panther, indeed, if nonsense at for Kang (at boss alongside Collector) himself, there will be revealed in January 23, 2014. But hey, there is dlc characters would be into game, there included characters: Kraven the Hunter, War Machine, Howard the Duck, Wasp, X-23, Cable, M.O.D.O.K. (I saw MvC3 into playable i swear) and Carnage, 8 dlc characters arrival soon, then who is the final boss?? Is Kang the Conqueror, who respect for Avengers, even seens and will comes to the new though. Here's another trailer, somepoint other characters in this game above us, combats any time, well is beign the all things, someplace in February 19. Oh god damm it, it is woman day, really, at the March 8 coming to reveal trailer. Here comes big bad boys arrival to reveal in May 5, 2014 across to celebrate. Allright, there is no wait, here's comes to launch with Combat Mechanics included, will arrival in June 15, 2014 comes neadling things, get ready to fight. Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:3D Fighting Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Marvel games Category:EA Games Category:Draconian Games